Running out of options
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi are in a relationship and both in college. Sachiko's marriage with Suguru is still on and the wedding is planned for after college. Her and Yumi's family stand beside them but there is one last hurdle preventing the two from the future they want. Sachiko's grandfather. What will she do to get his OK to break off the marriage and let her live the life she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So it's been awhile. . . . Yeah. . . I'm sorry! Lot's of things have happened since Christmas, mainly a very busy work schedule and college schedule but I'm getting it under control. You did whats chapter is almost done, I don't know that I'm exactly happy with it though, but I don't want everyone waiting longer than they already have which makes me feel terrible for posting this. I've actually completely scrapped a lot of ideas in the past month due to not putting you did what out. I don't even remember half of them now, but after talking with Tigerbaby7 for a bit, I've decided to start posting. So this is the start of a shorter story and hopefully it won't take too long to post for this story. I actually got my work to give me another day off during the week, but unfortunately a lot of it will be spent on math and psychology. Sorry, no Valentine's day story again this year, though the last one was based around it so. . .? Yea idk, I thought about writing one, but I just ran out of time. Forgive me!

* * *

><p>Sachiko grit her teeth and shook her head as she turned it away from the source of her annoyance. The man was incapable of listening to anything he didn't want to hear. He had no interest in his family or their well being. No, this man was in Sachiko's eyes the true definition of a monster, a soul-less, heart-less bastard that the world would be better off without. All he cared about was looking for the public and making as much money as possible. His family being simply a tool used occasionally to make him appear more personable and relatable to his customers.<p>

However if they stood to help make profit then they would get all the attention they possibly could from this man. It's not that he hated his family, no far from it. He simply didn't have time for them with how busy he was running the company. At least that was the nice way he had put it when telling Sachiko he didn't have time to talk with her.

That was until she made a move that could possibly put a stain on his grand plan for her life. At least that is what she saw it as. She knew he didn't really have her life planned out, but he may as well have with choosing what school she would attend, what her future position in the company would be, and even who she was marrying when she graduated college. Sachiko's life had basically been planned out from the moment she was born.

Sachiko knew this first hand by being denied almost every right she had to her own life. A realization that sank in deep long ago, the same realization that was making her lose her patience lately. Ultimately, the same realization that finally pushed her to take a drastic step which would get her grandfathers full attention. His master plan had been messed with and he needed to know why.

He had been the one demanding Sachiko to his office on this day and that is exactly what she had been waiting for. Now as she stood here though, she realized this may be harder than she had anticipated, the old man was uncaring and now upset.

"What makes you think you have the power to call off the wedding?!" Sachiko's grandfather shouted as he slammed his fist down on the desk before glaring at her. "You will marry that man whether you like it or not, it's your duty!"

"To hell with your duties, I am not your property, you don't own me." Sachiko spat back as her grandfather huffed and looked at her square in the eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your elder and grandfather, you will respect me at all times, do you understand?" He asked as Sachiko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I will not respect anyone who has no respect what-so-ever for me." Sachiko replied as her grandfather opened his mouth one more time but was stopped by Sachiko continuing. "With that said, I am not marrying that man, he is disgusting, stupid, and I don't like him, end of story. I already have the only person I need anyways."

"Yes and he is the same person I chose for you to marry many years ago."

"Wrong. _She_ is the person I chose for me, because I'm capable of making my own decisions and don't need to be told how to live my life." Sachiko replied quickly as her grandfather just chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair.

"That's cute. . . The problem is you cannot break this marriage agreement. You see I am the one in charge here. You. . . Well you are just a confused teenager who has nothing. Now if you are done wasting my valuable time with your pointless demands I would ask you to leave." Sachiko's grandfather said with a smug look on his face.

Sachiko stomped her foot and took a deep breath as he raised a hand and shooed her out of his office. Before she could completely storm out though one last sentence echoed in the room and in her mind.

"It was nice speaking with you, you can tell Yumi or whatever her name is all about your fiancee. Perhaps you could even invite her to the wedding." He laughed as Sachiko slammed the door shut and hurried outside to the car where her driver was waiting.

"Take me home." Sachiko said coldly as she climbed into the back seat and leaned her head against the window with her grandfather's words repeating over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

When she finally arrived home she went right to her fathers office and entered without permission or care if she had any. "We need to talk." Sachiko said trying hard to keep her anger from making her shout, this wasn't entirely her fathers fault, he actually knew about her relationship with Yumi. He didn't know how serious it was though, in fact he thought all of this fuss Sachiko was putting up about breaking off the engagement was due more to the fact that she did not like Suguru.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Touro asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"No, the engagement is still on. . ." Sachiko said with a sigh as she looked to her father who leaned back in his chair and sighed with her. ". . .What do I do now?"

"You won't like my answer." Touro responded as Sachiko shook her head slightly, she knew coming to him wouldn't do anything. Even though he cared about her he wouldn't stand up to his own father.

"So I should just marry someone I hate and live a miserable life?" Sachiko asked as Touro looked at her for a moment like he was going to say something but he never did. "I might as well just be a slave, none of you people care about what I want to do with MY life." Sachiko said raising her voice as the door opened behind her and her mother entered worried about what was happening. "Honestly, I'd just be better off dead than a slave shackled by my families greed driven intentions. I wish I was never born into this family, at least as a poor commoner I have freedom to choose how I live my life." Sachiko continued as she turned and left the room.

"Sachiko, don't say that. . ." Touro tried to say before she could leave but it was too late the only person remaining in his office was his wife.

"Do you want me to talk with her?" Sayako asked as Touro sighed and slouched in his chair. He hated asking his wife to help with Sachiko. He knew though the only thing he could do was talk with his father which in his mind wasn't an option.

"If you wouldn't mind, but we both know the only thing that will fix this." Touro sighed as Sayako nodded. She knew just as much as Sachiko that Touro wouldn't stand up to his father and she knew she couldn't. Touro's father would just laugh in her face.

When she arrived at Sachiko's room she didn't even need to open the door to hear that Sachiko was crying and when she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Sachiko wiping her eyes. "You don't have to be proper around me, you know this." Sayako commented as she made her way to Sachiko's side. "Now tell me what is going on." Sayako continued though she knew full well what was happening.

"You know full well what is going on." Sachiko replied even though she knew her mother was trying to comfort her. "My life is already planned out for me by men who could care less about me. I am merely the person who got trapped in this god awful body with a predetermined path that it cannot be swayed from. My body may be moving, but I might as well be dead on the inside, I can't even think for myself without asking if it's ok. . ." Sachiko explained as her mother frowned a little bit and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I know things seem bad, but they will get better." Sayako said as Sachiko shook her head.

"No, they won't with him around. The only way things will get better is if that man dies and leaves everything to father. Unfortunately that time could still be far off and I only have two years left of college. . ." Sachiko explained before shivering a little. "Ughhh. . . Just the thought of having to kiss that man makes me want to puke. I don't know why I'm being forced into a marriage I don't even want."

"For business reasons." Sayako said as Sachiko sighed. "I think things will change though. . . I mean Yumi has been your petite Soeur since high school."

"Girlfriend." Sachiko corrected before her mother started speaking again.

". .Yes, your girlfriend. You know me and your father support your decision and even your grandfather has recognized your relationship with her as of late."

"Yes, but he just thinks it's a phase that I will get out of or will have to get over once I'm married to Suguru. . . Just hearing his name makes me angry." Sachiko said as her mother chuckled a little bit.

"Yes, well I wouldn't mind hearing his name anymore either. For now keep your head up, I will keep working away at your father. Until then just enjoy your real relationship with Yumi-chan. One way or another we will get rid of this marriage." Sayako said with confidence as Sachiko smiled.

"I think I will go see her then. She can usually calm me down." Sachiko said as she stood from her bed and grabbed went over to her dresser where her car keys were.

"Have fun, call me if you need anything." Sayako said as Sachiko gave her a small smile and left the room. Once she was gone Sayako sighed, what she could possibly say to her husband to get him to talk with his father was something she had been trying to figure out for awhile.

She had known Sachiko preferred women as she liked to put it for a long time. It was probably sometime her early high school life that she started noticing Sachiko's hatred of men. Meeting Yumi and seeing the drastic change was all anyone really needed to fully understand where Sachiko's desires laid. Then again having her come out with Yumi at her side was a pretty big give away also, unfortunately the "puppet master" known as Touro's grandfather laughed in their faces.

It wouldn't be the first time in her life where she had taken a step in front of Sachiko and Yumi to defend what they had. She unlike Touro had no issues arguing with his father. He controlled Sachiko's life and unfortunately she agreed with Sachiko. He could careless if she was happy or not, money was his concern nothing else.

Sayako sighed as she looked down to the floor. "If only there was something we could do to change his mind. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . . .<strong>

_Ding, dong. . ._

Yumi lifted her head from her book as she glanced to the door and back to her mother who just shrugged. "I'll get it." Yumi said as she stood from her seat and went to the door. She was pleasantly surprised to find Sachiko standing on her doorstep. Just like every other time she greeted her with a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hello, Yumi, how are you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled and turned to let her in as her mother came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, I wondered if it was you. How is everything going?" Yumi's mother asked as Sachiko shrugged and sat down next to Yumi at the table. Their relationship was well known and accepted with open arms at this household. Sachiko felt more at home while at Yumi's than she did in her own house sometimes.

"They could be better. . . I talked to my grandfather and he says the marriage is still on." Sachiko sighed as Yumi frowned a little before putting her arm around her shoulder and pulling her close for a small hug.

"It should be illegal. I don't understand why that man gets to choose how you live." Yumi's mother said frustrated as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"I agree, but my mother promised me that she would do everything she can to fix it. We just don't know what would get his attention, the only thing he cares about is money." Sachiko explained as Yumi's mother nodded and Yumi sighed again.

"Yea. . ." Yumi said followed by a long pause before she finally put on a smile. "Why don't we forget about that for now though and go out tonight. It will be just me and you." Yumi said as Sachiko thought about it for a second, the thought alone bringing a smile to her face.

"I think that is a yes." Mrs. Fukuzawa commented as the girls both looked to her. "You two enjoy the night, it's a Friday and your welcome to spend the night tonight Sachiko. You know where everything is, our home is your home. Just try not to wake us up when you return home, especially if it's late. Your father has work tomorrow morning."

"We won't wake him up, don't worry." Yumi said as she stood from her chair and held a hand out to Sachiko. "Come on, let's go, we can head down to the mall for starters."

Sachiko smiled with a nod as she stood from her chair. The problem may not have a solution yet, but Yumi definitely was the simplest and easiest way to take the worst of Sachiko's days and make them the happiest. Tonight would just be about them and what they had together.

"I'll drive." Sachiko said as she made her way past Yumi waving at Mrs. Fukuzawa while Yumi grabbed her things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So that is the end of chapter 1, I'm curious though, does anyone have an idea as to what will happen? Regardless I'm sticking with what I've got in my head, but I'm curious. . . I hope you enjoyed it other than that, I know not much happened, but I hopefully got the message across of where people stand on their relationship and the issue at hand. Yes, well that is all I had to say. . . PM me or leave me a review if you would like to get in touch with me, I like talking stories or anything in general really. Have a good week!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey so this is the second chapter of this story. I understand there is concern about You Did What and I just wanted to say that I am continuing it. I'm going to look at this weekend, I am currently not very happy with the chapter I'm working on, but like it started in her dreams, I am just going to push through and hopefully have it out soon. I will not say it will be out in the next week though. If it is, it is. If it isn't I'm sorry. Spring break is coming up in about two weeks I think for my school. (I'm in college for those curious) My teachers are kind of piling things up before it happens and I have quite a bit of homework and tests coming up, I had 2 this week and I have two next week so far. So again I am terribly sorry that it's taken so long, the PM's I've been getting have been helping me along though so thank you for all those asking and curious. \

Anyways that is out of the way, I'm only going to have this authors note for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully hear from those who enjoy it. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Sachiko smiled as her and Yumi's food was placed down in front of them. This was their favorite restaurant to go together. It held a lot of happy memories for the two, mainly it was the place where they went on their first serious date after becoming official girlfriends. Ever since that day this place had held a special place in Sachiko's heart and whenever they visited it together she couldn't help but feel very happy.<p>

Today's date wasn't planned and it certainly wasn't a dressed up fancy occasion, but considering what had happened today Yumi insisted they come here. She like Sachiko thoroughly enjoyed being here and knew how much it meant to Sachiko. It was a bit expensive, but if it meant Sachiko could forget her worries for even five minutes it was worth it in Yumi's mind.

"Thank you for today." Sachiko said as Yumi glanced up from her food with a curious look on her face which made Sachiko smile a little. "I meant for the date, you always know exactly how to take my mind off the bad." She continued as Yumi shrugged even though she was super happy hearing those words from Sachiko's mouth.

"I don't know if I would say that, but I definitely feel like I know you well enough now. We've been seeing one another for awhile." Yumi replied as she took a bite of her food.

"Yes and we will be for much longer. Especially once I get this stupid wedding thing out of the way. There is no way I will marry that man or any other man. . ." Sachiko said as she took a sip of her wine and calmed herself for a moment. "Besides, I've already decided that I will marry you." Sachiko said as Yumi blushed even though her heart jumped with joy.

"What about the arrangement though. . .? I mean, what if you can't break it?" Yumi asked as Sachiko twirled her fork around in her food before sighing.

"I will break it. No matter what happens, I will not marry that man. I want to be with you Yumi and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens." Sachiko said with confidence as Yumi smiled bright for her. She knew that it may not be possible to break the arrangement, but like Sachiko, she wanted nothing more than for it to be called off. To be able to live with Sachiko as her official lover and not just in the background was all they both wanted. A dream that was extremely far off and seemingly impossible to grasp at this time.

"I know you will, for now though I don't want to think about that, I just want us to enjoy tonight." Yumi replied with a smile as Sachiko took a breath and nodded.

"You're right." Sachiko said as she stood from the table and grabbed her cellphone. "Let me make a quick call and tell my mother I'll be staying over with you. I'll be right back."

Yumi just nodded as Sachiko looked down to her phone and started dialing a number as she walked from the table to a more quiet spot of the restaurant. Even though they were in college, Sachiko still felt obligated to tell her parents where she was and when she would be home.

Just like every other time her mother simply told her to enjoy herself and within a minute or two Sachiko was arriving back at the table full of excitement. The dread of having to leave Yumi to go home tonight was out of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later. . .<strong>_

Yumi laughed as she ran ahead of Sachiko and turned back to her with a mischevous smile on her face while dangling Sachiko's car keys in front of her. Sachiko had been chasing Yumi into the park now for about five minutes before the younger girl finally stopped. She could tell Yumi wasn't going to give the keys up that easy, not after making her chase her all the way to the middle of the park where a large fountain sit.

"Yumi, this isn't very ladylike." Sachiko said as Yumi giggled and shrugged it off, the whole proper ladylike thing had died off after they started dating. Yumi had brought what Sachiko liked to think of as humanity back to her dull and proper life. The other thing is that Sachiko loved when Yumi was like this, it wasn't often, but it always made her smile.

"I suppose you're right, but I think I am in control right now with our only method home in my hands." Yumi teased one more time holding the keys up for Sachiko to see.

Sachiko just simply shrugged and turned away from Yumi. "I could just walk, it's a nice night."

"Hey, that's no fair!" Yumi said as she ran forward to catch up to Sachiko. She was surprised when Sachiko suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around her though.

"Gotcha!" Sachiko laughed as Yumi pouted. "Now how about them keys?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced away from her even though she couldn't keep from smiling. Sachiko laughed from this and tried to feel for the keys in Yumi's hands which were behind her back. As soon as Yumi realized this though she cupped her hands so Sachiko couldn't get them. "You know I could stand here all night with you in my arms." Sachiko commented as Yumi turned to her with a big grin still on her face.

"How about a kiss?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "You give me a kiss, I give you the keys...maybe." Yumi teased as Sachiko smiled widely before leaning in and placing her lips firmly against Yumi's.

Yumi didn't expect Sachiko to lean her back though and deepen the kiss. She got a lot more than she expected and in the end when Sachiko started to pull away Yumi's lips followed for a moment.

"So how was that?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blinked a few times trying to regain her senses.

". . .That was...pretty good. . ." Yumi said with a little breathlessly, Sachiko really did take her breath away whether it was from the kiss or the feelings Yumi was experiencing were unknown.

Sachiko chuckled a little as she moved her hand down Yumi's back and snatched the keys from her hands, this time with no resistance. "You're too easy, Yumi." Sachiko teased as Yumi blinked a few times realizing now that the keys have been grabbed. "Day dreaming?" Sachiko asked noticing Yumi's odd reaction.

"N-Not exactly, though there was dreaming involved." Yumi admitted shyly as Sachiko chuckled before glancing up and raising an eyebrow. Yumi couldn't help but turn to see what she was looking at uncaring that she was still in her arms.

"I wonder what they are doing." Sachiko said looking over at a camera crew setting up by the water fountain.

Yumi shrugged before turning back to Sachiko with a worried look on her face. "Do you think they videotaped us?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"I have no idea, but those cameras look a little too nice. They look like a news station." Sachiko commented before looking down to Yumi and giving her another quick kiss. "I think we're fine though there is no need to worry, besides that looks like the lady from the news. It looks like they are just doing a story here."

"Perhaps we should get going then, making out in the background of their news story would get some attention. My mother may not approve." Yumi joked as Sachiko chuckled and released Yumi from the hold she had her in and settled for taking her hand.

"Let's stop by the store on the way home, we can see what new movies are out." Sachiko suggested as Yumi nodded.

"Ohh, I want to get a scary one. There has to be a new scary movie out." Yumi said as she tried to think of all the new recent titles.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as the two walked towards her car. "Yumi, I didn't think you liked scary movies. You always end up glued to my side during them." Sachiko said as she glanced down to Yumi who had a somewhat guilty look on her face while looking away. ". . .You know we don't have to get a scary movie, you can snuggle with me whenever you feel like." Sachiko added as Yumi smiled.

"I know. . . It's more fun with a scary movie though." Yumi replied as Sachiko shrugged and pressed the unlock button on the remote attached to her key ring.

"Alright a scary movie it is then." Sachiko said as she let Yumi's hand go to head to her side of the car.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Sachiko laid in bed staring at the ceiling with Yumi half laying on her, partially due to the scary movie but mainly due to the fact that Yumi loved falling asleep like this when Sachiko was over. The movie had ended hours ago but the two couldn't sleep. It had been awhile since they had been together like they had on this day. Neither one of them wanted it to end.

"So where do you want to live?" Sachiko asked as she thought about it herself for a moment. "Anywhere in the world." She added for thought.

"Hmm. . . I suppose wherever you live." Yumi said a moment later before sighing. "If I had to choose where I could live with you though. . . I want to live on the beach with you. The sun setting over the ocean, the sound of the waves coming in and the nice ocean breeze coming in through the windows. It would be perfect, our house could be like those ones on T.V. with the big windows looking out towards the ocean and a patio with a fire place and a bunch of furniture that we could cuddle on. Oh we could invite our friends and spend the day on the beach and have dinner out on our patio that connected with the sand. It would be perfect. . ." Yumi explained with a smile on her face and her eyes closed envision such a place.

Sachiko could only smile from this of course. This is what Yumi had dreamed of for the two of them. The perfect home for the two of them and Sachiko couldn't help but picture it herself and smile when she thought about living in this fantasy home with Yumi. "That sounds nice. . ." Sachiko said until the thought of her grandfathers words crumbled that dream and brought her back to reality with a heavy sigh which Yumi noticed.

"Thinking of your grandfather again?" Yumi asked even though she knew the answer. When Sachiko nodded she could feel the weight of Sachiko's worries on herself. The only thing she knew to do was to tighten her grip on Sachiko to try and comfort her which got a weak smile. "We'll figure something out don't worry."

"I know, I just can't think of what. . . I-I just feel like I'm running out of time." Sachiko explained as she looked back up at the ceiling. "Whatever we do, it has to be big or he won't care. The only thing he cares about is his money. . . How do we attack his money though?" Sachiko thought outloud as Yumi blinked a few times trying to help Sachiko think.

"I-I don't know." Yumi finally said a moment later with a small sigh.

"I don't either. . ." Sachiko responded before shaking the thought out of her head and placing a kiss on Yumi's forehead. "We can think about that some other time though. I'm getting really tired and I would rather think about something a little happier, like. . . . Let's think of someplace we want to vacation to sometime in the future. Just me and you."

Yumi smiled as she repositioned and rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder. "I don't care as long as you're there and there is a beach nearby. . . At this point, I only care that you're with me wherever it is that we decide to go."

Sachiko just remained silent from this simple yet pain inducing comment. This whole wedding ordeal was truly pushing her to her limits and the pain of possibly losing Yumi felt as though it was growing daily. A feeling that Sachiko hated and something she never wanted hanging over her life. "I do too. . . We will think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so little bit a short chapter I think in comparison to the others, but I could be wrong. Anyways, I don't have much to say about this chapter. I hope you like it! To the guest reviewer who said nothing morbid or disgusting. Don't worry, I won't ever have anything like that happening in any of my stories. I know that some have done it but it's just not for me, I can't handle that happening, it makes me feel terrible inside and I can only wish that no one ever has anything like that done to them. I guess what I'm trying to say is no worries, you won't ever see that type of thing in any of my stories. :D

* * *

><p>"<em>You're never going to be able to break this marriage agreement. You will marry Suguru and you will be happy with him for the rest of your life. Besides, you can't actually think you really have fallen in love with a girl have you. . .?" The voice asked as it's question echoed and Sachiko's mind wandered yet again.<em>

_. . ._

"_All you love is money, why does my life matter to you!?" A voice screamed as Sachiko felt her heart-rate increase a little. That voice was hers._

"_You know just as well as I do that marrying Suguru will bring the company tons of money. It's good for business no matter how you look at it. . . ."_

"_. . .I hate you. . ." Was the only response that could escape Sachiko's lips and even then it wasn't very audible. With it though a surge of anger and disgust with the man she was supposed to call her grandfather._

_. . . _

"_Yumi, I was wondering. . . What are you doing this weekend. . .?" Sachiko's voice asked as she felt and overwhelmingly calm sensation wash over her. All the previous hatred had been swept away from this moment and filled with instead with excitement. _

_Yumi placed a finger on her chin as she tilted her had back and thought for a second causing a smile to creep onto Sachiko's face. ". . .Nothing that I can think of, why?"_

"_W-Well . . . I uhh. . ." Sachiko said as she scratched the back of her head and blushed deeply._

"_Sachiko?" Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow as Sachiko focused and looked back up to Yumi._

"_I... Would you want to go out to eat with me this weekend, on like. . . A date. . ?" Sachiko finally stumbled out as Yumi looked at her funny for a moment._

"_Of course, I love going on dates with you." Yumi answered cheerfully as Sachiko cleared her throat and shook her head a little._

"_No, Yumi. . . I mean, like on a date date. . . A real date. . ."  
><em>

_. . . . ._

"_You should enjoy your time with her while you can. . . In the end just remember, you will be walking down that aisle with Suguru, not that little brat. . . You will never be with her, so why even bother wasting you time with her. . .?"_

"_You're wrong, you're wrong!" Sachiko screamed as her grandfather laughed and leaned back in his seat._

"_Just think in ten years you won't even know who Yumi is. After all you have a duty to your family. . . Don't disappoint us."_

"_Shut up, you're wrong, _You're wrong, You're wrong, I'll never marry that disgusting man!"

"Sachiko, Sachiko, calm down, calm down." A voice called out as Sachiko took a deep breath and opened her eyes, the sight of Yumi's dark ceiling coming into view. "It was just a nightmare, you're here with me." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced over to her with worry in her eyes still trying to decide if she was dreaming or not. Without a moments hesitation she hugged Yumi tightly as her eyes let loose tears. "Everything is alright, I'm right here with you."

"I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. . ." Sachiko cried as Yumi gently ran a hand through Sachiko's hair.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. . . I'm right here." Yumi said calmly as Sachiko cried into her shoulder. There was nothing else she could do at this point, something that pained her immensely. She wanted nothing more than to say the words she had been speaking to Sachiko with confidence. To tell the one she loved that everything would be fine and that everything would work out in the end. That they would always be together and nothing would change that.

"I hate that man, so much. . . I wish he would just disappear from my life forever." Sachiko said as Yumi ran her hand through her hair again. "Why does he have to ruin my life over money? Why can't he just leave me alone. . .?"

"I wish I could tell you, I wish I had the answers. . ." Yumi responded quietly as she thought of Sachiko's grandfather. "I just can't believe there is a person out there who values money more than another persons life, especially his own family's. "If there was just someway to take money out of the picture we might have a chance. . ."

"If only there was a way. . ." Sachiko said one last time as she finally pulled away from Yumi and wiped her eyes.

"You feeling better?" Yumi asked knowing full well that there was no way she could be.

"No, but I think I will be able to get back to sleep now." Sachiko replied as she laid back down with Yumi. "Thank you for everything. . . I don't know where I would be without you in my life." Sachiko spoke softly as she moved closer and nuzzled her head right under Yumi's while Yumi placed an arm around her.

She could only smile to herself from Sachiko's words. She had thought about saying something in return because she too felt that way about the girl in her arms. The timing wasn't right though, she wanted Sachiko to be able to sleep and hopefully forget about all this by the time morning came. For now, she would contend in comforting Sachiko the best she could until they were both asleep again.

. . . . .

Yumi yawned as she opened one eye slightly and saw the light peaking through the blinds in her window. It was morning now but Sachiko was still asleep in about the same position as she was, but now she had her arm wrapped around Yumi instead. After another yawn she glanced towards her alarm clock which read 9:42 AM. The two didn't really have anything to do today so Yumi decided to just rest her head back down and relax until Sachiko woke up.

She couldn't help but think of the night before, she hated to see Sachiko like that. She wished this whole arranged marriage would just go away. If it didn't, then she knew her time with Sachiko was limited, something she tried hard not to think about. It just didn't seem real that once they graduated college, Sachiko would leave her for someone she hated. Just thinking about it Yumi felt a sharp pain in her heart and took a deep breath.

She wiped one of her eyes before thinking of something else, she didn't even want to think about that happening. It was a reality that Yumi did not want to accept, she loved Sachiko more than anything in the world and the idea of her getting ripped away from her for that man. That man that would do awful things to her, that would treat her like garbage, that did not care for her. He would have Sachiko all to himself like a slave she would be forced to do. . . Yumi shook her head, she didn't even want to continue these thoughts. The sickening feeling she got from them was overbearing and left a lasting feeling of despair that she didn't know how to deal with. Sachiko was already worried enough, she knew causing Sachiko worry from her would just be too much. She had to be strong for her and be there for her when she needed it. The next year or two would be incredibly hard and in the end, she just might possibly lose the one person she truly loves.

Yumi sighed a little as she focused on the ceiling above them trying hard to think of something else. When that didn't work she settled for turning on the TV in her room with the remote next to her alarm clock. She had the volume down low though so Sachiko could sleep. Even then the TV didn't help Yumi's mind much, she still found it hard to not think about Sachiko.

That was until about twenty minutes later when she felt Sachiko grip tighten around her and a low grumble come from her. Yumi glanced down just as Sachiko pulled her head away a little an yawned before rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." Yumi said softly as Sachiko smiled with a stretch followed by another yawn.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" Sachiko asked sleepily as Yumi shrugged.

"About half an hour, but I've just been watching TV." Yumi responded as Sachiko lifted her head and glanced to the television."

"Hey, that's the fountain that we were at last night. I don't see us anywhere in sight though." Sachiko said as she looked back to Yumi who glanced to the TV for a second.

"Well that is good, the country would have seen us kissing! My mother would have killed me, but it's fine if I kiss you now." Yumi chuckled as she moved in for a kiss.

"That's it!" Sachiko said out loud before Yumi's lips could touch hers. "Yumi, you're a genius!" Sachiko continued as she looked at Yumi who had a very surprised and confused look on her face.

"I-I am. . .?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked to the television for a moment and turned back to Yumi and pulled her into a kiss that surprised Yumi. She had never been kissed this aggressively by Sachiko this early in the morning and when the kiss finally did end Yumi thought she might die from no air.

"Yumi, how far would you be willing to go to be with me?" Sachiko asked even though she pretty much knew the question.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at the excitement in Sachiko's voice. She had never really seen her like this before. "I-I suppose anywhere assuming I could afford it." Yumi answered trying to figure out what Sachiko was getting at.

"You can afford it, trust me." Sachiko chuckled as Yumi blinked a few times. "Come on let's go downstairs, I want your family to see this." She continued as she took Yumi's hand and took her downstairs to where her family was sitting eating breakfast.

"Ah, good morning girls, I hope you slept well." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi smiled with a slight nod.

"We did, thank you." Sachiko replied excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked noticing Sachiko's somewhat odd mood. She was usually a very calm collected girl, but right now she seemed ecstatic about something.

"Yes, in fact, I brought Yumi down here for something." Sachiko said as Yumi's parents looked at them a little confused. Sachiko took that as her queue and turned to Yumi before taking a deep breath. "This is it. . ." Sachiko said with another breath before taking Yumi's hand and going down on one knee, the sound of silverware hitting plates as soon as she did.

"S-Sachiko. . .?" Yumi asked as she swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her heart stop.

"Yumi, I know you're confused right now and I know this is very sudden. I also know that this is all I have wanted since we began college. I have been falling more and more in love with you everyday since we met and I couldn't imagine living my life without you. So, what I want to ask is. . . Yumi, would make me the happiest girl in the world and take my hand in marriage?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked at her speechless for a moment before bringing a hand up to one eye trying to fight the tears.

"Yumi, this is the part where you answer." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi pulled the hand away from her eyes and sniffled before smiling brightly.

"Of course, I will marry, Sachiko. I would love to be your wife." Yumi cried as Sachiko stood up and pulled her into a tight hug and felt a weight lift from her shoulders as her own emotions acted up a little. "I want nothing more than to be with you forever." Yumi continued as Sachiko patted the back of her head.

"And we will be together forever, I promise." Sachiko said as looked towards that clock in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you yet. I will have one by the end of the day and I will give you money so you can pick out which one you like for me. I know this is very sudden, but trust me, this will work."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so are you confused yet? :D I hope you liked this chapter and I won't say much else about it because I'll cover what I was thinking in the next chapter! FYI my big school week is starting so probably won't be quick updates like I have been able to do in the past week. sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay fun times :D. I am excited about this chapter which is why it is coming out so soon. I know I said school n such but long story short it was too cold today so I ended up being home and typing this up. I hope you like it cause I had a lot of fun writing it!

* * *

><p>Sachiko smiled as the store clerk handed her the ring she had just bought for Yumi. She had always dreamt of ring shopping for her, but to actually be doing it was a whole different sensation. Her only wish was that they hadn't been rushed to buy these rings. Especially since she hadn't even gotten the chance to explain why she could propose.<p>

Everyone knew the two wanted nothing more than to be together, but for Sachiko to propose while still under an marriage arrangement through her family. Even Yumi's parents couldn't understand what was going on. They knew Yumi wanted this more than anything though and put their trust in Sachiko. They knew if she had proposed that she must have thought of something, but what that was she didn't want to reveal quite yet.

Sachiko trusted Yumi's family completely, but she wouldn't dare take even the smallest chance with this one opportunity to truly make Yumi hers. With that in mind Sachiko grabbed the phone out of her pocket and checked the time quick before continuing out of the store and on her way to the car.

Once she was in her car and able she took out her phone again and called Yumi.

_Bzzt.. . Bzzt. . ._

"Hello." Yumi answered as Sachiko smiled and started her car.

"Good afternoon, Yumi. What are you doing right now?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled and glanced towards the small bag in her lap.

"I'm on my way home from the shop. I got you the perfect ring." Yumi said causing Sachiko to smile this time. "We will be home in about ten minutes though, my mom brought me, she was just as excited as I was."

"I doubt that." Mrs. Fukuzawa said in the background causing Sachiko's smile to widen. She loved to know that Yumi was excited about this.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you mind if I come over later?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head.

"No, I want you to. When were you thinking?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to the clock on her radio.

"Hmm, maybe in two hours? I have some things to prepare for tomorrow." Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Yumi asked curiously, even she was still in the dark on the entire reason Sachiko proposed to her like that.

"We are going to make our dream of being together a reality." Sachiko responded with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I have to get going though, I am entering heavier traffic, I will send you a text when I am on my way over."

"Alright, I will see you soon, love you." Yumi said before hanging up the phone and looking at her mother. "She seems confident whatever it is she has planned will work."

"You seem a little uncertain about that, aren't you happy?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, incredibly, it just doesn't seem real that I might actually be able to have her all to myself." Yumi responded thinking about that morning while looking at the bag she had from the store.

Mrs. Fukuzawa chuckled a little bit as Yumi glanced over to her a little confused. "Don't worry, Yumi. You already do have her all to yourself, even if this doesn't work out, she will still only love you I'm sure." She said as Yumi smiled and nodded in agreement. Mrs. Fukuzawa knew there was truth to her words, but she also knew that Sachiko being forced to marry this man could easily end their relationship. Sachiko would never want to hurt Yumi and this arranged marriage could possibly get her to push Yumi out of her life in fear of hurting her.

Sachiko's plan had to work. Even Yumi's mother couldn't imagine Yumi without Sachiko, the two were made for one another.

**The next morning. . .**

Sachiko knocked on Yumi's bedroom door before pushing it open a little and smiling at Yumi who was holding a dress up to herself in the mirror.

"Hey, you almost ready?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked at her in the mirror before turning to her with a deep breath.

"I think so, but what should I wear?" Yumi asked as she threw the dress on her bed and went to give Sachiko a quick hug.

"Hmm, you can really wear whatever you like." Sachiko said as Yumi sighed, Sachiko knew this was a big deal for Yumi and that she wanted everything to be perfect. "Here, why don't you wear the jeans you have on and just put on that black sweater. I have a gray scarf in my car that would look good with it. Trust me, no one will care what we are wearing."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could find something a little more presentable I'm sure." Yumi tried to argue as she turned to her dress again.

This time Sachiko took a step forward and grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I know you're nervous, Yumi. I know you think you need to dress up fancy for my sake, but I'm asking you not to. I don't love you because you know how to live up to my family's standard. I love you because you are Yumi, I don't care if others think you should be with me. I don't want you to worry about being presentable because to me you are perfect no matter what. So please don't feel bad about not looking as good as you possibly can, Yumi. I love you no matter."

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked even though Sachiko made herself perfectly clear. Yumi really did want everything to be perfect for this moment.

"I'm positive, Yumi. Everyone will love you and if they don't, I don't care because _**I**_ will always love you. We are not doing this for them, we are doing this for us. Just remember that we are not their to impress anyone, we are there to tell my grandfather that he does not control our lives." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled before Sachiko leaned down and pressed her lips against Yumi's for a few moments.

Once the kiss broke Sachiko smiled. "I love you, Yumi. Now why don't you go put on that black sweater, we have to get going." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and nodded, Sachiko always could calm her worries.

"Thank you. . . And I love you too." Yumi replied back before turning to grab her sweater.

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Sachiko said as Yumi gave a nod and Sachiko headed out of her room.

**About an hour later. . .**

"You're on in five."

Yumi took a deep breath as she felt Sachiko squeeze her hand. She was nervous like Sachiko, but she knew this was something she wanted to do. It was a pretty out of her comfort zone idea, but she knew to get Sachiko's grandfather's attention that it had to be big. Sachiko knew this too which is why they were standing where they were.

"Are you alright?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced up to her and nodded.

"Y-yes, I'm just nervous."

"You know I'm not forcing you to do this." Sachiko commented as Yumi looked up to her surprised. "I mean, I don't want you to go out there if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Yumi said cutting off Sachiko from continuing. "I want to be here with you, I have just never been in front of so many people." Yumi explained with a slight sigh. "I will be fine though, I don't want to be anywhere else right now. I just have to remember why we are here and my mom told me to think of everyone in their underwear, but it's not helping." She said with a little blush.

"You told your mother?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I am just so nervous. She usually always help."

"It's fine, but instead of thinking about everyone that can see you just pretend they aren't there. Better yet, just focus on me. If it helps, just pretend we are in high school again and you are staring at me like usual." Sachiko said as Yumi blushed.

"I. . . You noticed?" Yumi asked as Sachiko chuckled.

"How could I not notice, the girl I was in love with couldn't keep her eyes off of me. I was looking at you just as much." Sachiko admitted as Yumi smiled a tiny bit.

"Alright girls, you're on." A man said as he showed them which way to walk with a hand motion.

"This is it. Take my hand and don't let go, everything will be fine." Sachiko said one last time as Yumi gave a nod, she was as ready as she was going to be.

As soon as they walked out onto the stage Yumi noticed the bright lights above as a woman approached them.

"Welcome, welcome, come please take a seat." The woman said as Sachiko and Yumi followed her towards the small couch that they both sat down on. The woman couldn't help but notice that they were still holding hands even after sitting down. "Thank you for joining us today, I understand it was on short notice, but I think I speak for everyone in Japan when I say you make time for an Ogasawara announcement. I'm just curious as to what it could be, it's not often we speak to the daughter of Japan's wealthiest man. I see you even brought your friend from school, I have heard a little bit about you. . .Yumi-chan is it?"

Yumi's eyes went a little wide when she realized she was being talked to, all she could do was look at the lady and nod quickly. "Y-Yes, ma'am, my name is Yumi Fukuzawa, it's nice to meet you." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled, Yumi was always so polite even if she was in over her head.

"It's very nice to meet you to, Yumi-chan and I'm glad you could join us today." The woman replied before looking back to Sachiko who was glancing down to Yumi with a small but proud smile. "So tell us, how is your father doing, are there any big expansion plans? Perhaps a new product being released?" The lady asked as Sachiko put on her best show face and laughed a little bit which surprised Yumi. It looked so natural though Yumi could feel Sachiko wasn't amused at all, she was playing the part.

"Unfortunately, nothing that I can discuss at this point. However there is something interesting happening at the Ogasawara mansion." Sachiko pointed out as the woman pouted a little bit before laughing again with her, the typical talk show woman that Sachiko always had called fake when at home with Yumi.

"Well it's a shame that there isn't anything you can discuss, but I imagine whatever it is has to be news for an Ogasawara to make an appearance. I'm sure we are all interested in whatever it is that is happening at the Ogasawara mansion, so why don't you tell us?" The woman asked as Sachiko smiled and gave a nod.

"It is indeed news that my family feels strongly about. My grandfather himself told me he wanted me to do this." Sachiko said with a defiant twinkle in her eye as she glanced towards the camera, of course only Yumi knew the truth behind that seemingly innocent look. "The first thing is a major announcement from the Ogasawara mansion. . . I Ogasawara Sachiko am no longer arranged to be married." Sachiko said as the audience went quiet and the woman running the show looked at her shocked. Sachiko smiled and took this as her queue to proceed. ". . .Yes, the reason being is that I am now engaged to be married with non other than my long time girlfriend, Fukuzawa Yumi." She continued as she held up her hand showing off the ring as the crowd cheered and clapped and the talk show host covered her mouth for a moment in surprise.

"Congratulations!" The woman said as she got up and looked at the rings on their fingers. "Wow, both so beautiful. . . I had no idea." The woman said as the cameras got close ups of their rings and Sachiko putting her arm around Yumi's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you two, congratulations again, I know the crowd liked that."

"Thank you, thank you everyone for your kindness." Sachiko said with a slight bow as the woman sat back down. "Yumi and I are both looking forward to our wedding coming up soon."

"Wow. . . So I assume you were for same sex marriage in the elections then?" The woman asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, I was and my entire family was too. My grandfather himself broke off my engagement with Suguru so I could be with Yumi." Sachiko made sure to note as she took Yumi's hand in her own again.

"Wow, I never knew. I don't think anyone knew that the Ogasawara's supported the movement. I'm sure this is a shock to everyone." The woman said as Sachiko agreed with a nod.

"Yes, I'm sure they are too. I would just like to thank my grandfather for allowing me to make the announcement."

"That's great, so when is the wedding?" The woman asked as Sachiko shrugged and looked at Yumi.

"We're not sure yet, we are both still in college and are thinking about finishing this years classes first. I guess we will just have to keep everyone posted."

"Well you be sure to tell us when that is, I'm sure everyone will have their eyes on the Ogasawara's for a good while now." The woman said as she stood from her chair and instructed the girls to stand to with a motion of her hand. "I would like to thank you all for watching today, I know this will be all over the news by tonight, but we here at Japan Talk would like to thank you two for joining us and sharing this news with us. Have a good day everyone and we will see you tomorrow." The woman said as she left the stage with the two girls and parted way with them once they got backstage.

"Right on queue." Sachiko said with a smile as she pulled out her ringing phone from her pocket and saw that it was her mother. "Come on, Yumi. The real fun is just beginning."

* * *

><p>AN: SO there it is! :D I was happy with this chapter and I am pretty excited about the next one too. Yea I guess I don't really have much to post here except I hope you like it! THanks for the reviews and PM's I love getting them :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, so I know that some of you already read chapter 5 and are wondering what is going on. Well it's simple, I redid the ending part. It does not end the same way that it did before if you read that one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those that did read you can pretty much skip down to where it ended before nothing changed above that. Of course I won't say where it changed here because of spoilers. PM me if you want to know though I would be happy to explain what changed if you're having a tough time or think you might be missing something.

* * *

><p>Sachiko glanced to Yumi who had a very nervous look on her face as they sat on a couch across from Sayako who hadn't said anything. The room remained quiet though the tension was palpable. Her mother didn't look exactly mad more so than she did confused. When Touro entered the room and slammed the door behind him though things were a little bit different.<p>

"Are you crazy?" Touro asked looking directly at his daughter. Yumi had never heard his voice that loud and seen that look in his eyes, she just wanted to hide right now. Sachiko on the other hand seemed to be challenging this look with her own stone cold gaze, however hers was accompanied by a slight smirk.

"No, I am not crazy." Sachiko responded calmly as her father shook his head and looked back to her.

"Then explain what I just saw on TV. I'm pretty sure you just denied being in a marriage arrangement with Suguru and publicly announced your engagement with Yumi-chan. Do you know what this means for us?" Touro asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"I don't care what it means for the company. . . I could have just gone on TV and told them I was a slave to my family not even having my own right to make decisions. You think that would have gone over better?" Sachiko asked as Touro took a deep breath, honestly he looked like he was about to yell, but Sachiko had a point.

"It would have been better if you never had gone on TV." Touro replied as Sachiko shook her head.

"No, I went on to get control of MY life. I am sick of being told how to think, how to act, and who I will spend my life with. I'm a human being and I will not let you or anyone else control me. If I wouldn't have gone on that show I would still be in the same empty shell that I've been living in for my entire life. Honestly I would have rather died than live that life." Sachiko explained with anger evident in her voice and eyes.

"Sachiko, don't say such things." Sayako commented after hearing the death part.

"No, I will say such things. You two have everything you want and don't have to worry about being told what to do. Because neither of you had the courage to stand up to grandfather my own body became a torturous prison in which I could not escape. I dread every single day that comes closer to this stupid marriage. I took matters into my own hands today." Sachiko said vehemently as a chuckle from the doorway could be heard.

"Yes and you still failed. I'm not calling off your marriage to Suguru, I don't support your kind." Sachiko's grandfather said as he made entered the room more and looked at Yumi. "I don't know what you see in her over Suguru anyways. She will never amount to anything because she isn't as blessed as our family. She is a commoner, we are elites, and this is no fairy tale." He continued looking back to Sachiko seriously.

"You leave her out of this, it was all my idea." Sachiko responded coldly as she put an arm in front of Yumi protectively.

Sachiko's grandfather laughed from this as she put his hands up showing them to Sachiko. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting her. In fact, I would like to make an offer to her. . . You leave now and never return and I'll give you enough money to live a life of luxury. It will save you the pain of losing Sachiko to Suguru, which I will remind you is still going to happen."

". . .No." Yumi said a moment later finding the courage to speak. She had still wanted nothing more than to hide and not be yelled at or threatened, but she knew that this was a critical moment. Sachiko needed her and she had no intentions of giving her up. "I will not leave her side, you can't bribe me, I don't care about your money." She continued as Sachiko's grandfather laughed with a hand over his stomach.

"Don't care about money! Stubborn and stupid is a very bad combo." He said as Sachiko stood to her feet with fire in her eyes.

"Shut up! I will not let you talk to her like that you heartless monster." Sachiko practically yelled as all eyes went to her. "She is the one I will marry and there is nothing you can do. I would rather leave this family then let you dictate my life anymore."

"Nothing I can do, huh?" Sachiko's grandfather asked as he gave an amused smile. "I have all the money in the world, I can do whatever I want. I don't care who you think you are." He said as Sachiko smirked, she had been waiting for him to say something like that.

"That is why I hit you where you will feel it." Sachiko replied back as everyone except Yumi looked at her confused. "That's right, you didn't even consider what my coming out has done. You are too busy bathing in your own greed to see what has just happened. I think you forgot the only reason you have your money is because of "commoners" as you put it. They are the ones that pay you, you don't just make money appear, you are no god, you are a mortal man stricken with greed and power. I should be the one feeling bad for you, but I can't find it in my heart to even hate you because that would be providing you room in my heart."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sayako asked not quite following what Sachiko was getting at. She hoped it was good, even though she hadn't done much like Touro to help Sachiko's relationship she wanted her daughter to get her freedom.

"The people pay grandfather, but are not idiots like he assumes they are. They may be able to be swayed and manipulated, but they are not stupid. They are passionate and believe in things and know the difference between right and wrong. So I decided I would I take the Ogasawara company name and put it at the front of one of the biggest movements to hit Japan in recent years. Homsexuality laws are changing everywhere and acceptance of people like Yumi and I is becoming wildly popular. So popular in fact that people opposing it are being shut out by the rest."

". . .You bitch..." Sachiko's grandfather said coldly cutting her off.

"Father." Touro finally spoke in defense of Sachiko, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You wanted to be with her that bad that you would put the entire company at risk of losing millions?" Sachiko's grandfather asked as Sachiko chuckled a little as she brushed off his anger.

"I'm glad you are finally seeing my point. To answer your question, Yes, I would run this company in to the ground and watch it burn to be with her." Sachiko answered as her grandfather kept silent for a moment.

". . .This isn't over, I won't let you win this." He responded eventually as Sachiko laughed a little.

"This is over and I have won. It looks as though the news reporters I had invited over on our way back home are here. They are to get the story straight from you. My marriage arrangement has been canceled and I am to be married to Yumi. You wouldn't want to upset all the people who are watching, after all, having the biggest company in Japan go back on it's word is absolutely terrible for business. Especially when it going against something that so many people are for." Sachiko said as a maid entered the room and informed that the news team was ready for the interview.

"Bring them in, we are ready." Touro said knowing that this may be his daughter's only chance to finally be free and live the life she had wanted. He knew his father may react harshly later, but he didn't care, he followed his heart and allowed them in. This interview was going to happen now before her grandfather could think of a way out.

**Days later. . . .**

Sachiko fell back onto the bed as Yumi crawled over top of her with a mischievous yet beaming smile. There was a twinkle in her eye that made Sachiko tremble a little especially when she felt Yumi's hand on her hip.

"Y-Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed as Yumi leaned down and pressed her lips against Sachiko's gently at first. It would only take a moment for Sachiko to deepen the kiss as her she wrapped her arms around Yumi.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi moaned a little as she felt the older girls hand slowly move down her spine. "W-We can't. . ." Yumi protested weakly as she pulled away from the kiss with an intoxicated look on her face. She wanted so badly to keep going, she wanted to badly to make love to the one she loved.

"Is everything alright?" Sachiko asked with an equally intoxicated look on her face, she too wanted to continue more than anything in the world. Yumi was so incredibly tempting to Sachiko right now, whether it be the look in her eyes or the position they were in it didn't matter. Sachiko's body was screaming to have Yumi at this time.

"I-I left my bedroom door open and the news is almost on." Yumi said as they both glanced over to the bedroom door. "I don't think my mother would approve of us doing this here and now." She continued with a small smile and a heavy sigh. If the news wasn't in the equation the two would have probably just shut the door and continued. Tonight was a big night though.

"You're right." Sachiko finally said in a somewhat defeated way. "We should probably go downstairs. . ." She continued as Yumi nodded and moved to crawl off of her only to have Sachiko grab her arms and pull her back into another kiss. An aggressive, passionate, and loving kiss that had made Yumi momentarily forget her worries of her door being open or the fact that they had wanted to watch the news.

When Sachiko finally pulled away Yumi's eyes opened instantly as she blinked once or twice with a heavy breath. "Later. . . We will continue that later." Sachiko breathed as Yumi swallowed and nodded a little before crawling off of Sachiko's lap.

Sachiko couldn't help but let her eyes wander over Yumi's body as she felt desire stir deep within her. The two hadn't had much time alone since the other day and wanted nothing more than to be left alone for a night.

"Come on I can't wait to see the news report." Yumi said trying to change the subject and break the sexual tension between them. Sachiko could only nod and crawl out of Yumi's bed to follow her downstairs.

"Hey the news is about to start." Mrs. Fukuzawa called from the living room as Yumi went into the kitchen quick and Sachiko walked into the living room.

"Thank you, Yumi is getting something to drink." Sachiko said as she took a seat on the small couch that her and Yumi usually sat on. She tried hard to act calm even though her thoughts were nothing calm. Yumi getting water was Yumi's way of trying to calm her inner desires, she was a bit obvious with her facial expressions and worried that her parents might notice something if she walked in with Sachiko.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko smiled a bit without even trying. "I'm sure she is just as excited, this is a big moment for you two." She continued as Yumi entered the room with her water in hand.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied with a small bow even though it wasn't necessary. Yumi's home was her home and she was treated like family here.

"It looks like it's starting." Mrs. Fukuzawa commented as Yumi sat down next to Sachiko and looked towards the TV.

"Welcome and thank you for joining us tonight here on NHK news. As you all know Shizuma Hanazono and wife Nagisa Hanazono stand as a wealthy couple supporting the acceptance of same sex relationships. Well it appears that they will not be alone for much longer, tonight they gain an unexpected ally." The news anchor said as the picture of Sachiko and Yumi standing side by side holding hands came onto the screen.

"This is really happening." Yumi muttered as Sachiko smiled and put an arm around Yumi pulling her a little closer.

"We have the story here for you today direct from the Ogasawara mansion where our very own news team was invited in for an interview. Take a look. . ." The anchorman said as the video started. It was the first time any of them had actually seen the report. Sachiko's grandfather sat in the chair he had been in but now Sachiko and Yumi were on the left of him and Sachiko's parents were on the right side of him. Without the news team knowing of any arguments they had allied against him and forced her grandfather into a corner.

"_Thank you for taking the time for this interview. We are to understand that this was your decision to support your granddaughters choice of being intimate with her newly announced fiancee, Fukuzawa Yumi, is that right?" The reporter asked as Sachiko's grandfather took a deep breath full of annoyance but mostly defeat._

"_. . .Yes." He replied as a smile crept onto Sachiko and Yumi's face as they glanced towards each other. Neither could believe what they were hearing and tried hard not to react much with the camera's on._

"_I think I can speak for most people when I say we were all a bit surprised that your granddaughter took the stage with her new fiancee. What led to the decision of allowing her to make the announcement?" The reporter continued questioning as Sachiko's grandfather paused for a moment before putting on a fake but warm smile._

"_This was a special announcement for all of us." Sachiko's grandfather started as he glanced back at Sachiko and Yumi for a moment seemingly a completely different person. "I was a bit surprised at first when they came forward, but I supported her decision from day one. I could tell how happy she was with Yumi-chan, I couldn't deny her happiness." He said as Yumi rolled her eyes and Sachiko kept still with a warm look on her face while she squeezed Yumi's hand a bit tighter in frustration wanting to tell the world what a monster he truly was. She knew this wasn't the time though, he had just publicly given her permission to not only be with Yumi, but marry her. With that in mind, she didn't care what the public thought about her relationship with her grandfather. After today he wouldn't be seeing her or Yumi very much._

"_And how about a few words from the newly announced couple. Any wedding plans yet?" The reporter asked as he held out the microphone to Sachiko who just smiled brightly._

"_Yes, we have many plans for the wedding. Until then we will just be continuing school, but now we won't be bothered with having to hide our relationship." Sachiko answered unable to lose her smile as the reporter held the microphone to Yumi who looked like a deer in headlights for a moment before regaining her composure._

"_Uhh, I. . . I'm very happy too. . . Now I can tell her she is beautiful wherever I want." Yumi said as the cameraman laughed and she immediately blushed looking towards the camera like it had just committed a crime against humanity. _

"I can't believe I said that! I sound so stupid. . ." Yumi whined as her parents laughed at her and Sachiko pulled her close for a one armed hug.

"You were just nervous don't worry, besides I thought it was very sweet." Sachiko admitted as Yumi sighed.

"I still can't believe I made that face on TV." Yumi pouted as she rested her head against Sachiko who still had her arm around her.

"So you have two have many plans and didn't tell anyone huh?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko looked at her speechless for a moment obviously stumbling in her thoughts.

"I. . . We... It was just what we told the reporters." Sachiko stumbled as Mrs. Fukuzawa chuckled and Yumi nodded in agreement with a slight blush.

"Well it doesn't matter. Today is about the fact that you're finally able to be together, I'm happy for both of you." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Yumi smiled and stood to give her mom a quick hug before turning back to Sachiko and extending a hand.

Sachiko's eyes raised from Yumi's hand to her own eyes before she smiled and took the hand while standing from the couch. "I think a celebration is in order, my treat." Yumi said as Sachiko blushed a little remembering what was happening in her room only about twenty minutes prior.

"I-I agree." Sachiko said with a glance towards Yumi's parents to see if they were reacting. Thankfully they weren't and Yumi's words were innocent to them. Sachiko was worried that if they had looked at her they may see what she was thinking by the look in her eyes.

When Yumi grabbed her car keys Sachiko raised an eyebrow curiously, Yumi's bedroom required no car. She decided not to say anything though because her thoughts weren't anything ladylike and she certainly didn't want to come off as desperate or needy.

Yumi smiled as she held the door open for Sachiko and let her pass, she was also feeling what Sachiko was, but unlike Sachiko, she knew what was going on.

. . . .

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she glanced from the front gates of the Ogasawara mansion to Yumi who was still smiling.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Yumi teased again as Sachiko sighed.

"Y-You want to stay here tonight?" Sachiko asked a little hesitantly still halfway expecting to be with Yumi wherever they arrived at. When Yumi glanced to her with a slightly confused smile Sachiko thought Yumi was maybe having seconds thoughts about taking her here. "I-I mean if this is where you want to stay that is fine."

"I want to stay wherever you decide to stay." Yumi replied a moment later confusing Sachiko even more as the car came to a stop. "Come on let's go."

Sachiko just gave a nod as she stepped out of the car and took the lead as she led Yumi towards the front doors to the Ogasawara mansion. Yumi may be her official fiancee, but it was still Sachiko's home after all. When she opened the front door though she was surprised by the lights turning on revealing a whole bunch of people cheering.

Sachiko blinked once or twice as she looked from the people down to Yumi surprised. "Y-You did this?" Sachiko asked as Yumi gave a nod.

"Well, I didn't do all of it, but I knew about it." Yumi replied with a smile causing Sachiko to smile as she turned back to the crowd and saw the congratulation signs. All of her friends and family were present, even her grandfather who had a smile on his face. It turns out supporting Sachiko's relationship with Yumi brought a spike in business, something that always made the old man happy. As for her friends, they were there to celebrate their relationship being official.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy that everything worked out." Youko said hugging Yumi with one arm and Sachiko with the other.

"Thank you, Onee-sama, I can't even begin to describe how happy I was when I watched the marriage agreement get nullified. Now I can be with Yumi like I've always wanted, it's really a dream come true." Sachiko explained before Youko finally pulled away with a smile.

"I'm glad too, I was about to talk some sense into that old man." Youko said sarcastically even though if this had gone any longer she would have gotten involved. Sachiko was her younger sister and Youko looked out for her and Yumi. They both held a special place in her heart and Sachiko's grandfather would not stand in the way of their happiness.

"Thank you, Youko-sama." Yumi finally spoke as Sachiko's parents finally made their way over to them.

"Don't mention it, Yumi-chan. I'll be over Sei, you can't let her wander too much." Youko said as a way to leave and let Sachiko's parents speak to them.

"Congratulations and I'm sorry." Touro started with a heavy sigh as he looked from Sachiko to Yumi. "I wish this day would have happened a long time ago. It seems my daughter has the Ogasawara drive though, taking what you want. I'm happy for you two and I look forward to having you as an official member of the family Yumi-chan."

"Thank you." Both girls said almost in unison as they glanced to one another for a moment with a small smile.

"Don't thank me, I only stood by you when the time was needed, this victory is yours all alone. Enjoy the night, after all this party is for the two of you." Touro said as both girls bowed a little and Sayako smiled.

"Congratulations you two." Sayako said as she noticed more of Sachiko's friends approaching from behind the two girls. "I can wait to speak with you until the morning, for now enjoy tonight."

"We will." Sachiko said happily feeling a new found respect for her father and feeling her mother's warm words. This truly was like a dream come true, there wasn't anything that could make this night any better.

"Just remember, later tonight you are mine." Yumi said quietly just for her to hear as they turned to greet Rei and Yoshino. Sachiko could only glance to Yumi with a surprised look on her face to see Yumi smiling innocent like she always had. "You didn't hear wrong." Yumi added with a chuckle as she turned to her friends. Sachiko was just left a little breathless as she swallowed the lump in her throat, perhaps there was something that could make this already perfect night even that much better.

Sachiko smiled as she took Yumi's hand, there was nothing that stood between them and their dreams now. This wasn't a dream come true. Surrounded by friends and family celebrating their marriage announcement. No, this wasn't a dream come true, this was better than any dream Sachiko had ever had. Yumi was hers and now nothing stood in their way to being happy.


End file.
